Japanese patent abstract no. 59-64939 describes a mobile radio system in which a radio base station transmits a time information signal to a mobile radio station. This time information signal is used for correcting an internal clock of the mobile radio station.
The use of an internal clock in a mobile radio station presents the drawback of taking up space and consuming energy, which reduces the time during which the station can operate autonomously. The cumbersomeness and the time during which mobile radio stations can operate autonomously are two essential criteria for the choice of the clients. It is thus particularly important to optimize these items.